


【坤农】醋意滔天（R）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农】醋意滔天（R）

【坤农】  
如果说平常蔡徐坤做爱的风格算是比较直接粗暴，那这一次才让陈立农见识到什么叫真的恐怖。

“不…不要了…嗯啊…！”陈立农双手撑着休息室化妆台的桌子边缘，却因为蔡徐坤过于凶猛的顶弄膝盖一软整个人差点就要撞上镜子。

如果是其他时候，只要陈立农轻轻地抱怨一句，不管内容是真生气还是假撒娇，只消几个字就能让蔡徐坤无条件投降“宝宝说的都对”，然而这一次，蔡徐坤却充耳不闻，只是把陈立农的腰再往下压了一点，一边大力地揉捏着对方挺翘圆润的臀部一边一下一下打桩似的往里面送，“…站稳了。”

本来羞耻得一直不肯看化妆镜的陈立农一个委屈没忍住抬了头，还来不及被自己在镜子里淫乱糟糕的模样吓到，就被蔡徐坤通过镜子深深看自己的眼神给惊到晃神，然后被蔡徐坤拽着手臂顶弄到不成句子的呻吟断断续续溢出唇间。

粗长的性器毫不留情地在温热紧致的甬道里进去，一开始陈立农还能清晰感觉到每一次抽插的力度，越到后来因为前端被绑住得不到释放的痛苦越来越强烈，他只能感觉到自己身下湿润又钝痛地交织成一整片，每次撑不住想要站起身来的时候又会被几次让人感觉五脏六腑都被挤压的深插教训得服服帖帖，“唔…坤…坤坤你放开我…”

交合处早就泥泞一片，连带着被活塞运动拍得红肿的臀部给予着陈立农生理和心理的双重刺激，他试着自己解开让他硬得发疯却不得射的绑带，却被蔡徐坤把手臂叠到身后，附带做坏事被发现而留下在少年光洁的背脊上让陈立农哭出声的一口啃咬和细细舔舐，就像大型肉食动物确认领地一般。

太可怕了，感觉好像怎么喊蔡徐坤都不会停，感觉好像怎么挣扎蔡徐坤都不会放过自己…感觉队长大人这次真的…前所未有的生气。

虽然在卫生间的时候王子异就好心地提醒了自己一下说蔡徐坤刚刚坐在后面看他和胡先煦一直咬耳朵时脸都黑了，但是他并不觉得多严重因为在他看来自己只是太久没和同为话痨的好友见面了而已比起蔡徐坤自己频上热搜的CP根本不算什么所以并没放在心上，直到尖叫之夜结束时他几乎一下场就被蔡徐坤拽得要摔倒地拖进了休息室时直接看他落了锁冷声宣布“谁都不准进”的时候才真切地感到不妙。

可是这也太过分了…被欲望折磨的陈立农终于忍不住开口，“解开…求…求你…”

蔡徐坤听到陈立农略沙哑的声音终于放满了一点进攻的速度，却专挑着对方的敏感点用力地摁着陈立农研磨，在对方忍耐到颤抖的时刻伏下身去，“…宝宝，你为什么就是学不乖呢。”

如果说前几天采访时陈立农和黄明昊的频繁互动已经让蔡徐坤不太爽，那今天陈立农一见到胡先煦就超级主动热络地把椅子都搬过去聊天全然忘了其他人的举动简直让蔡徐坤抓狂…如果这不是万众瞩目的典礼，蔡徐坤早就把那个毫无求生欲的小家伙按到自己身边来…至于先亲一顿还是先打一顿屁股他都不确定。

如果说陈立农还在为前几天自己的官配CP上热搜而生气的话蔡徐坤觉得也不是很有道理，毕竟自己当时就去道歉哄人了而且今天糊弄也上热搜陈立农怎么没反应呢——是自己最近疏于管教，把这个花兔子宠太过了，以至于再不给点教训他都不知道主人了。

“呜…别…”陈立农感觉生理泪水已经崩不住地在往下流，他想要崩溃地大骂的时候却突然被蔡徐坤翻过身来挑起下巴接吻。

这是唯一一次都做了这么久了才接吻，陈立农刚刚的委屈和害怕一下子就像找到了出口释放一样，明明刚刚对方蛮横的索求都没能让他怎样，突然被恋人霸道又温柔地扫遍口腔却让他没忍住地眼眶一酸，长长的睫毛承载不住泪珠的重量，热热的眼泪打湿了小脸。

“…农农…”蔡徐坤感觉自己的情绪明明就要爆炸，真的看着陈立农被自己欺负到哭的样子却怎么也说不出来话了，他知道他刚刚的行为让陈立农不安了，却怎么也拉不下面子要对方开口安抚自己的那份不安，他就这样看着自己的小朋友，还没组织好语言就突然被陈立农抱住。

他的小兔子哭着把毛绒绒的脑袋抵在自己胸口，不明显地轻轻抽噎了几声，“我乖…”

蔡徐坤顿时心空。

本来陈立农是很想发火的，可是当他被蔡徐坤那样吻住后即使隔着眼里的水汽他也能看到对方因为自己而欲言又止的表情和那个舞台王者眼里一闪而过的脆弱。

原来蔡徐坤也会这般不安。

原来蔡徐坤也会因为自己这般不安。

当蔡徐坤终于让陈立农射的时候小兔子已经脑子都要空白了，还没从高潮里缓过神来却感觉到对方在体内又开始动，蔡徐坤在他身上吮吸出一个个红印，“…再说一遍。”

“…不要。”陈立农抹过脸上的水迹，哭就已经很不Man了，再要自己那样撒娇简直不可能。

没有不可能。

蔡徐坤挑挑眉，捞起陈立农的长腿让他环在自己腰上就大开大合地抽插，他看着对方因为润滑剂和体液而湿淋淋的大腿根，再暗着眼神扫过对方体态优美肌肉薄匀的身体和因为自己而放荡失神的幼齿媚态，觉得自己为这个陈立农失了魂真的一点不亏。“说不说？嗯？”

“忽略你老公？”

“还敢和别人那么亲密？”

“和人出去厮混不带我？”

“还敢不敢不听话？”

陈立农简直对狮子男突如其来的幼稚占有欲感到欲哭无泪，也被蔡徐坤一句话顶一下敏感点的动作折磨地招架不住，小兄弟又颤巍巍地站了起来，被肏得松软的小穴却还是食髓知味地吸着对方的性器，终于恢复平常温柔霸道的蔡徐坤让陈立农心安又心痒，被对方揉捏乳头又按压腰侧的挑逗弄得欲仙欲死，挺直的鼻尖和尖尖的猫咪下巴都挂上晶莹的汗珠。

光是今天的事就让自己被教训得那么惨了，这人要是把前面采访和分享会的帐再翻出来那自己怕不是今天要连渣都不剩，陈立农最终只能在蔡徐坤半强迫半引诱的攻势里闭上眼睛开口服软，“嗯唔…别森气Ne…我乖嘛。”

乖乖乖你最乖，陈立农的撒娇并没有让蔡徐坤放他一马，反而激起狮子王的兽欲让他几个深猛的挺入把陈立农弄得惊慌失措地只能抱住蔡徐坤的肩膀，“啊…嗯啊慢…慢点…”

蔡徐坤没忍住低下头给了陈立农深吻，这是什么绝世大宝贝，虽然反应迟钝但也读得懂自己内心的想法，虽然追求Man帅有型但却总是有一击必杀的天然可爱。

等两个人一起到达高潮时，大汗淋漓的陈立农几乎是靠在镜子上让自己降温，动都不想动一下，喘了好久才想起来自己在被拖过来之前答应了胡先煦晚点一起玩。

现在自己都玩脱了，怎么一起玩啦…陈立农幽怨地看了蔡徐坤一眼，蔡徐坤“嗯？”了一声问他怎么了，手还有一下没一下地抚摸过陈立农背上的吻痕，不敢碰狮子胡须的陈立农只能摇摇头作罢“没什么”。

休息室这边没有独卫，蔡徐坤只能帮两人简单擦拭一下然后哄着陈立农回住处再洗，还拿起衬衣把衣袖管都拎起来只要陈立农伸手就行，伺候得舒舒服服的。

餍足的狮子王轻轻地在被折磨狠了开始耍小脾气的兔宝宝唇上印下一吻，陈立农傲娇地哼一声偏过头，蔡徐坤就换个角度再亲，就这样幼稚又甜腻地几乎把陈立农通红的小脸亲了个遍了终于被推开，笑得一脸开心的蔡徐坤哪里还有一开始满脸阴霾的样子。

一吻还要一吻不能停，我已爱你爱到不聪明。

你占有我全部的喜怒哀乐，那我只好占有全部的你才能心安。

END


End file.
